vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Assassin's Creed
For detailed information about this series, visit the Assassin's Creed Wiki. Summary Assassin's Creed takes place during the present and past, with an on-going battle between two main factions (The Assassins and The Templars). The main focus of the plot is to recover the pieces of Eden (Powerful artifacts created by the Isu). Watch Dogs is canonically confirmed to be a part of the Assassin's Creed universe. Powers of the Verse Those that share lineage to Adam and Eve have enhanced senses (Eagle Vision) which allows them to see the world differently and grants them superhuman physical characteristics far beyond that of the strongest humans and animals. Most of the verse's characters also have an incredibly high innate resistance to pain, surviving being shot multiple times or being stabbed multiple times and simply walking it off as if nothing happened to them. Most of the Isu-Hybrids in the game who have awakened their full potential via the Bleeding Effect gain a number of resistances to the powers that affect their minds, senses and whatnot due to lacking the neurotransmitters present in most normal humans. The present-day technology has some futuristic technology (Like the Animus) that allows them to not only hone their ancestors' skills, but their entire skillsets, decades worth of experience and even their overall power levels, capable of awakening Eagle Vision within them, including the ability to perform death-defying parkour moves which would be impossible even for the finest peak-level freerunner. The past primarily focuses on Assassins who are highly skilled and have access to gadgets, weapons, and vehicles from each respective era too advanced even for the modern age. Cannons and many other weapons make an appearance in the late 12th century, while fully-functioning tanks, machine guns, naval cannon boats and flying bombers appear in the early 16th century, centuries before their debut in real-life, even possessing vastly superior range, mobility and destructive power, while bombs make an early appearance in the 5th century BCE, during the Pelopponesian Wars. Most of the characters sit pretty high into Small Building level+, with several characters of different countries, beliefs and goals with little-to-no change in their power sets, with even ordinary humans being able to easily withstand high falls from buildings, brush off massive mortar explosions and exploding buildings and even fight against gigantic mythical beasts like the Minotaur on their lonesome, with their speeds hitting the high-end Supersonic+ ranges even for just ordinary peak-level humans who have not awakened Eagle Vision (With many of the characters like Jasdip Dhami being able to outpace highly-advanced handgun bullets, with the top tiers being able to move fast enough to appear as if they're teleporting in those characters' eyes), with most awakened Isu-Hybrids trumping them by a considerable degree. Most of the verse's hybrids have incredibly good clairvoyant and precognitive abilities inherited from the Isu that allow them to react to attacks and be warned of danger several moments before their occurrence, thus allowing them to keep up with enemies considerably faster than them and can easily see through any kind of object to locate points of interest, uncover their secrets, deduce weakspots and many more. Many of the verse's 16th-century vehicles and weapons alone easily surpass the Tier 9 range and sit pretty well into Tier 8, being able to level entire militarized cities with a few volleys of artillery being fired upon them, with most of the cannons proving to have exceptional range, speed and precision at any given moment. The Olympos Project consists of many famous monsters taken straight from Greek myth and legend, involving minotaurs, sphinxes, medusas and the cyclopes. The verse's god-tier, the Isu, are capable of making technology powerful enough to protect planets, ranging from Mountain level to at least Multi-Continent level, possibly Planet level with their tech, and even possibly unravel the universe itself. The Tyranny of King Washington DLC is a completely separate reality from the main games, with its top-tiers peaking out at Multi-City Block level. The verse's lore is also explained in detail here and in the Assassin's Creed wiki itself. Accepted Calculations |-|Attack Potency and Durability= *Assassin's Creed: Altaïr's Chronicles: 12th century Bombs are overpowered (Re-do) (Scales to Altaïr, Bayek, Ezio, Desmond, most Master Assassins and the rest of the cast and all the Pieces of Eden) (Small Building level+) *Assassin's Creed Brotherhood: Cannonball woes (Scales to Ezio, Staff of Eden wielders, Apple of Eden clones and anyone who has fought against them or learned their abilities) (Small Building level+) *Assassin's Creed Odyssey: The Minotaur Smashes 3 pillars (RE-DO) (Scales to Alexios, Kassandra, Darius, Isu, Olympos Projects, Pieces of Eden and the rest of the cast) (Small Building level+) *Assassin's Creed Origins: Hypatos curses you for not returning his dead master's slab (Suporting feat. Scales to Bayek, Aya, Hypatos, Apple of Eden clones, Staff of Eden users and anyone else who's fought against them, and other characters from Origins and Odyssey) (Small Building level+) *Assassin's Creed Brotherhood: The Tank's AP (Scales to Leonardo da Vinci's Tank and Naval Cannon) (Building level) *Assassin's Creed Revelations: Bombs are overpowered (Scales to Ezio and the rest of the series' feats) (Small Building level) * Assassin's Creed III Remastered: Barrels blow up caverns (Scales to Connor and the rest of the series' feats and mainly to characters in the Kenway Saga and Assassin's Creed III: Liberation) (Small Building level+) * Assassin's Creed III Liberation HD-slash-Remastered: Gunpowder barrel blows up a wall (Re-do) (Scales to Aveline de Grandpré, supporting feat) (Small Building level+) *Assassin's Creed III: Shed-busting (Scales to Connor and the rest of the series' feats. Supporting feat) (Small Building level) *Assassin's Creed IV Black Flag- The Observatory's Beams (Scales mainly to the Kenway Saga and Assassin's Creed Syndicate characters, thereby scaling to the rest of the series) (Small Building level+) *Assassin's Creed Origins: Bayek Busts a Pillar (Scales to Bayek and the rest of the cast. Supporting feat) (Wall level+) *Assassin's Creed: Connor shakes the Pyramid of Giza (Scales only to Tyranny of King Washington characters) (Multi-City Block level) * Assassin's Creed Odyssey: BIGGER THAN YOU THINK (Re-do) (Scales to the Misthios and the rest of the cast. Supporting feat) (Wall level+) |-|Speed= *Assassin's Creed: Ezio dodges bullets for your sins (Scales to Ezio, Shao Jun, Staff of Eden wielders, Apple of Eden clones, Desmond Miles and anyone who has fought against them or scales to them) (Supersonic+) *Assassin's Creed Chronicles China- Hand-gonne dodging shenanigans (Sclaes to Shao Jun, Ezio, Chronicles series characters, Precursor Box users and anyone else who scales to them) (Supersonic+) *Assassin's Creed Chronicles India: Musket woes (Scales to Arbaaz Mir, Jayadeep Mir, Jacob and Evie Frye, and anyone who scales to them) (Supersonic+) *Assassin's Creed Unity- Bullet-dodging shenanigans (Scales to Arno, Sages and anyone who has fought against Sages) (Supersonic+) *Assassin's Creed Syndicate- Bullet Dodging Shenanigans (AGAIN) (Scales to the Frye Twins, Lydia Frye, Isu, Shroud of Eden users, Piece of Eden users and anyone who's fought against them) (Supersonic+) *Assassin's Creed Chronicles Russia- More bullet-dodging shenanigans (Scales to Nikolai, the Chronicles series characters as the three games are basically the same, Staff of Eden wielders, Isu, Piece of Eden wielders and anyone who's fought against them) (Supersonic+) *Assassin's Creed Origins: Rejection of an Arrow REDUX (Scales to Bayek, Aya, Kassandra, Alexios, Apple of Eden clones, Staff of Eden users and anyone capable of keeping up on par with them) (Supersonic+) Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters * Colonel Krukov * SaiyanSage * Riiingo * Legion350 * KLOL506 * SITHISIT * Hellbeast1 * TheLuffyPlayer * Laguna97 Opponents Neutral * Mariogoods Character Profiles Assassins Ezio-ezio-auditore-da-firenze-19176995-912-1024.jpg|'Ezio Auditore da Firenze'|link=Ezio Auditore da Firenze Altair_AC1_render.jpg|'Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad'|link=Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad Ac3-connor-pistol-pose.jpg|'Ratonhnhaké:ton'|link=Connor (Assassin's Creed) Aveline_CoverArt.png|'Aveline de Grandpré'|link=Aveline de Grandpré Assassin-s-creed-rogue-2331.jpg|'Achilles Davenport'|link=Achilles Davenport Homage_Ac1_by_Chillyo.jpg|'Edward Kenway'|link=Edward Kenway FC Adewale render.png|'Adéwalé'|link=Adéwalé ACU De Carneillon Render.png|'Thomas de Carneillon'|link=Thomas de Carneillon Arno_Render.png|'Arno Dorian'|link=Arno Dorian Arbaaz_mir_acci.jpg|'Arbaaz Mir'|link=Arbaaz Mir ACS_Somewhere_That's_Green_5.png|'Jayadeep Mir'|link=Jayadeep Mir Jacob_Frye_image.png|'Jacob Frye'|link=Jacob Frye ACS_Evie_Frye_Promo_Art.jpg|'Evie Frye'|link=Evie Frye ACS_DB_Lydia_Frye.jpg|'Lydia Frye'|link=Lydia Frye Fabien-troncal-aco-bayekcover-01.jpg|'Bayek'|link=Bayek Amunet_origins.jpg|'Amunet'|link=Amunet ACOBrutus.png|'Marcus Junius Brutus' ACCC_Shao_Jun.png|'Shao Jun'|link=Shao Jun ACTC-Nikolai_Orelov_Render.png|'Nikolai Orelov'|link=Nikolai Orelov ACR Kaczmarek v.png|'Clay Kaczmarek'|link=Clay Kaczmarek ACM_Qulan_Gal_1.png|Qulan Gal ACM_Darim_1.png|Darim Ibn-La'Ahad Desmond_miles_ac3_pic.jpg|'Desmond Miles'|link=Desmond Miles ACO_William_Miles_render.png|'William Miles'|link=William Miles ACO_Layla.jpg|'Layla Hassan'|link=Layla Hassan AC_Charlotte_cropped.jpg|'Charlotte de la Cruz'|link=Charlotte de la Cruz AC2015_Galinaintro.png|'Galina Voronina'|link=Galina Voronina ACA Joseph Laurier.png|'Joseph Laurier'|link=Joseph Laurier kiyoshi takakura.jpg|'Kiyoshi Takakura'|link=Kiyoshi Takakura AC2 Giovanni Render.png|'Giovanni Auditore da Firenze'|link=Giovanni Auditore da Firenze Char_claudia.png|'Claudia Auditore da Firenze'|link=Claudia Auditore da Firenze Maria Thorpe v.png|'Maria Thorpe'|link=Maria Thorpe Proto-Assassins ACOD Kassandra Render (no helmet).png|'Kassandra'|link=Kassandra Tumblr_inline_paaif9VlqH1tesc5j_540.jpg|'Alexios'|link=Alexios Darius_assassins_creed_appearance.png|'Darius'|link=Darius (Assassin's Creed) adam assassins creed.png|'Adam'|link=Adam (Assassin's Creed) Eve_assassinscreed.png|'Eve' Iltani.png|'Iltani' Wei_Yu.png|'Wei Yu' Templars Harash.jpg|Harash|link=Harash (Assassin's Creed) ACAC-Basilisk_Render.png|Basilisk|link=Basilisk (Assassin's Creed) AC1_Robert_render.png|Robert de Sablé|link=Robert de Sablé Almualim-revelationsrender.png|Al Mualim|link=Al Mualim (Assassin's Creed) Moloch_Bloodlines.png|Moloch|link=Moloch (Assassin's Creed) AC4_El_Tiburón_render.png|El Tiburón|link=El Tiburón Bouchart1.png|Armand Bouchart|link=Armand Bouchart R._borgia.png|Rodrigo Borgia|link=Rodrigo Borgia ACB_Cesare_render.png|Cesare Borgia|link=Cesare Borgia ACA Joseph Laurier.png|'Joseph Laurier'|link=Joseph Laurier Renegade.png|Shahkulu|link=Shahkulu Şehzade_Ahmet.png|Prince Ahmet|link=Prince Ahmet AC4_Haytham_portrait.png|Haytham Kenway|link=Haytham Kenway Shay_patrick_cormac_1_render_by_quidek_d8ft0zr.png|Shay Patrick Cormac|link=Shay Cormac ACU_Germain_Render.png|François-Thomas Germain|link=François-Thomas Germain ACS_Crawford_Starrick_Render.png|Crawford Starrick|link=Crawford Starrick AC3_Daniel_Cross.png|Daniel Cross|link=Daniel Cross ACS_Juhani_Otso_Berg.png|Juhani Otso Berg|link=Juhani Otso Berg * Warren Vidic * Shalim * Violet da Costa * Duncan Walpole * Shahar Cult of Kosmos ACOD Iokaste the Seer (1).jpg|Iokaste the Seer|link=Iokaste the Seer (Assassin's Creed) File:ACOD_Zoisme.png|Zoisme|link=Zoisme (Assassin's Creed) ACOD Deimos render.png|Deimos|link=Alexios ACOD Exekias.png|Exekias the Legend|link=Exekias the Legend (Assassin's Creed) Order of the Ancients ACOD Older Amorges render.png|Amorges|link=Amorges (Assassin's Creed) ACO Flavius.jpg|Flavius Metellus|link=Flavius Metellus ACO Septimius render.png|Lucius Septimius|link=Lucius Septimius ACO Julius Caesar render.png|Julius Caesar|link=Julius Caesar (Assassin's Creed) Assassin Allies ACB Leonardo render.png|Leonardo da Vinci|link=Leonardo da Vinci (Assassin's Creed) ACH_Jeanne_render.png|Jeanne d'Arc|link=Jeanne d'Arc (Assassin's Creed) Neutral AidenRender.png|Aiden Pearce|link=Aiden Pearce ACB Juno render.png|Isu|link=Isu (Assassin's Creed) ACS Jack the Ripper Promo.jpg|Jack The Ripper|link=Jack The Ripper (Assassin's Creed) Marcus Holloway.png|Marcus Holloway|link=Marcus Holloway AC4 Bartholomew Roberts.png|Bartholomew Roberts|link=Bartholomew Roberts (Assassin's Creed) Pythagoras Himself.png|Pythagoras|link=Pythagoras (Assassin's Creed) ACIII-GWashington V.png|George Washington|link=George Washington (Assassin's Creed) ACOD Leonidas.jpg|Leonidas|link=Leonidas (Assassin's Creed) T-Bone_(rendered),_Watch_Dogs.png|Raymond Kenney|link=Raymond Kenney Watch_dogs_jordi_chin_icon_by_slamiticon_d7iu0oh-pre.png|Jordi Chin|link=Jordi Chin Dark_Oracle.png|Dark Oracle|link=The Dark Oracle (Assassin's Creed) Tsar_3_v.png|Tsar Alexander III|link=Tsar Alexander III (Assassin's Creed) Hypatos.png|Hypatos|link=Hypatos (Assassin's Creed) Instruments of the First Will ACB Juno render.png|Juno|link=Juno (Assassin's Creed) ACUP Jasdip Dhami.jpg|Jasdip Dhami|link=Jasdip Dhami Isu ACB Juno render.png|Juno|link=Juno (Assassin's Creed) Assassins-Creed®-Odyssey 20190423125113.jpg|Persephone|link=Persephone (Assassin's Creed) Assassins-creed-odyssey-fate-of-atlantis.jpg|Hades|link=Hades (Assassin's Creed) ACOD_FoA_ToH_Poseidon.png|Poseidon|link=Poseidon (Assassin's Creed) Gladiators ACO_Duelist.png|The Duelist|link=The Duelist (Assassin's Creed) ACOD_Hoplite.png|The Hoplite|link=The Hoplite ACO_Viridovix_render.png|Viridovix|link=Viridovix ACO_Diovicos.png|Diovicos|link=Diovicos Olympos Project ACOD_Minotaur.png|The Minotaur|link=Minotaur (Assassin's Creed) ACOD_Medusa_render.png|The Medusa|link=Medusa (Assassin's Creed) ACOD_Brontes.jpg|Cyclopes|link=Cyclopes (Assassin's Creed) ACOdyssey_Cerberus.jpg|Cerberos|link=Cerberus (Assassin's Creed) ACOD FoA JoA Hekatonchires.png|Hekatonchires|link=Hekatonchires (Assassin's Creed) Zombies ACO_Tutankhamun_render.png|Tutankhamun|link=Tutankhamun (Assassin's Creed) Miroslav-dimitrov-akhenaten-ingame.jpg|Akhenaten|link=Akhenaten (Assassin's Creed) ACO_Nefertiti_render.png|Nefertiti|link=Nefertiti (Assassin's Creed) ACO_Ramesses_II_render.png|Ramesses the Great|link=Ramesses the Great (Assassin's Creed) Weapons and artifacts ACB-HiddenBlade.jpg|Hidden Blade|link=Hidden Blade ACO Apple of Eden.png|Apple of Eden|link=Apple of Eden AC2 Staff of Eden render.png|Staff of Eden|link=Staff of Eden Hermes' Staff render.png|Staff of Hermes Trismegistus|link=Staff of Hermes Trismegistus ACOD Sword of Damokles.png|Sword of Eden|link=Sword of Eden ACS Shroud of Eden.png|Shroud of Eden|link=Shroud of Eden Sword of Altair.png|Sword of Altaïr|link=Sword of Altaïr Edward kenway's sword.png|Edward Kenway's Unique Swords|link=Edward Kenway's Unique Swords Spear of Leonidas.png|Spear of Leonidas|link=Spear of Leonidas ACIII-GTEnd 5.png|The Eye|link=The Eye (Assassin's Creed) ACBM-Koh-i-Noor.jpg|Koh-i-Noor|link=Koh-i-Noor (Assassin's Creed) Ships AC4 Jackdaw.png|The Jackdaw|link=The Jackdaw (Assassin's Creed) The Morrigan.jpg|The Morrigan|link=The Morrigan (Assassin's Creed) AC3_Remastered_Aquila_Homestead_Bay.png|The Aquila|link=The Aquila (Assassin's Creed) Adrestia.jpg|The Adrestia|link=Adrestia (Assassin's Creed) Tanks Spider_TankRender.png|Spider Tank|link=Spider Tank (Watch Dogs) Acb-tank.jpg|Leonardo's Tank|link=Leonardo's tank (Assassin's Creed) Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Verses Category:Games Category:Ubisoft Category:Comicbooks Category:Book Verses